A Game of Dragons
by NightDawg115
Summary: Stoick thought peace was so near, but when he decides to help the son of an old friend, their enemy's come to his island looking for them. How will Stoick be able to help them and not get into a war at the same time. And how will the foreigners be able to handle a species they thought had been long dead.
1. Stoick

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or A Song of Ice & Fire.**

 _ **Stoick**_

The clouds were blocking out the sun, and a slight breeze was coming from the south. It was quiet, eerily quiet. The ocean was oddly still. Most days, water could be heard crashing against the island rocks through the entire village. But today, the water could not be heard.

 _There is a storm coming_ Stoick thought, standing at the edge of the south side of the village. He woke in the hours of the morning, as he always does, to wake around the village to make sure everything is in order for the day to come. At one point during his walk he came to the south side and he couldn't help but just stare out at the sea.

Stoick has been looking out on the horizon for about thirty minutes, and figured it was about time he stopped staring at nothing. He was about to walk away when he noticed a boat about to dock. He didn't recognize it at first, but then he got a good look at the sails. A white sail with two red battle axes crossing. _Maverik is back from his expedition_ thought Stoick.

Stoick made his way down to the docks to greet his friend. The closer he got to the boat, the more he could see how much of a wreck it was. There were arrows all along the port side of the boat, there were scorch marks all over it, and, now that he is closer, he could see that the sail looks like it was recently repaired, for there were sewing makes all over it.

Stoick saw Maverik helping his men onto the dock, and he was also helping unload some of the supplies on the ship. Maverik was the only man on the island who could rival Stoick when it comes to strength and fighting skills. When Stoick requested for Valka's hand in marriage Maverik challenged him to a duel. The winner would have had Valka's hand. Stoick ended up winning that duel and there was bad blood between the two for a few years. During one dragon raid, about a year into Stoick's chiefing career, Maverik was about to be killed when Stoick came to his rescue. After that raid they had a few ales together and in a few months, they started calling each other a friend.

"Maverik," Stoick called out. The man turned around a small smile appeared on his face. They took not even two full steps towards each other and they found themselves in a big bear hug. They embraced for a few moments. "How many did we lose," Stoick asked as they separated.

Maverik's small smile was now completely gone, and the pain was visible in his eyes. Letting out a sigh, "Too many," he said plainly. "We were keeping a close eye on the Berserkers, but then out of nowhere a large black dragon came upon us and attacked us. We didn't lose anybody to the dragon, but the Berserkers must have heard the ruckus the dragon was causing and attacked us. All they could hit us with was arrows, one arrow hit the black dragon and it left us.

"We tried to get away as quickly as possible but we weren't fast enough. I wasn't fast enough. Marvin, Kata, and Scarve died immediately when they were struck by the arrows. Seara and Canter died a few hours later, they were hit by the arrows and all the arrows are laced with poison. Sick fucks."

Stoick listened to the story and contemplated what his next move would be. "Here's what we're going to do," he said. "Finish unloading the rest of the ship and when you're done go talk to Hiccup and tell him about the dragon that attacked you. I'm going to go talk to the families of the dead ones and see if there is room to schedule a funeral for tomorrow."

Then they both turned around to focus on their tasks. Stoick walked to the houses of the dead Vikings and it wasn't till he was inside the house of Canter when he had to look his wife in the eye and tell her Canter was dead. After that a lot of tears started flowing, he told them that the funeral is planned for tomorrow, and left the house. It was like this for every single house, and Stoick absolutely hated to be the one to bring the news to the families. It wasn't the easiest job when they were at war with the dragons, but it was definitely easier than it is now. When it was death by dragon everyone seemed to take it easier than they do when their loved ones are killed by other people.

By the time Stoick finished informing the last family of their dead member the sun was half way into the sky. He ended up running into Maverik again. "Have you talked to Hiccup yet," he asked.

"I went to the forge," Maverik said, "but Gobber said that Hiccup had the day off today." This was surprising to Stoick. If he remembered correctly Hiccup said, he had a large order a dragon saddles to fill. Though Stoick understands that everyone needs time off every now and then. He must be with Atla right now, he figured it would be a good idea to check her house. They probably won't be there, cause why stay in a house when you dragons and a world to explore, but it won't hurt to at least check if they were there.

"Hiccup's probably with Atla right now," said Stoick. Maverik's eyes grew wide and a small smirk could be seen forming from the edge of his mouth. He opened his mouth and was probably about to say some joke, but Stoick stopped him before he could. "Yes, I understand what they could be doing, but the boy managed to hide a dragon from the village and me for weeks. How would you expect me to make a solid claim that they are doing that without any evidence that they did it."

They were silent for a moment. "I was just going to suggest we see if they're at her house," Maverik said, with a smirk still on his face.

"Fuck you, let's go," Stoick said before turning and waking in the direction of Atla's house. Atla's house was built a few days after she was initiated into the tribe, it's actually relatively close to Stoick's house. It's about a five-minute walk between the two houses. Stoick has actually caught Hiccup and Atla sneaking in and out of his house more than a few times.

Stoick has also caught them in more intimate moments before. One night, he just returned from a long journey, he came home and heard something. It sounded like there was people having a struggle upstairs, in his son's room. He sprinted up the stairs, skipping multiple steps along the way, until he made it to the door for his son's room. He then kicked the door in, and what he saw was completely unexpected. There was his son, lying on his bed, with his lady friend straddling him. Neither of them had any close on, and they were sweating and out of breath. They both started at Stoick with wide eyes, and his eyes as wide as theirs. They was complete silence for about minute, then Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but Stoick raised his hand stopping his son. "I'm very tired, so just be quiet," Stoick said, closing what was left of the door, went downstairs to his room, and fell asleep. He didn't see Hiccup or Atla for the next four days.

Stoick and Maverik made it to Atla's house. It was a pretty simple one story house; the walls were made of oak wood and the chimney was made from simple clay. There were three rooms in the house; a bedroom, a kitchen, and living room with a fireplace in it.

Stoick guessed that Atla wasn't in the house because no smoke was coming from the chimney. The weather is starting to become colder and colder. Winter is coming and most people are having the fires in their homes burn all day and night. Stoick knocked on the door. Nothing. He tried again. No one answered. Third time. Still silence.

"I'll go check the Great Hall," Maverik said. "Maybe Gobber will know where he is." Stoick nodded, approving Maverik's plan. Then they went their separate ways.

It has been a while since Stoick has made a visit to Gobber's forge. He used to visit him every single day, but for the past few months he hasn't visited. _Hopefully Gobber will be happy to see me_ Stoick thought. By the time Stoick got to the forge the sun was around the top of the sky, and water started to fall from it as well.

Stoick quickly made his way into the forge to keep from getting any wetter, and he heard the usual hammering of metal. Making his way into the furnace room he saw a familiar dragon sleeping next to the furnace. Grump, the always tired Hobblegrunt. Next to the dragon was Stoick's oldest friend. Gobber had his back turned to him, hammering away at a piece of metal.

Stoick cleared his throat getting ready to speak, but Gobber heard the noise and turned his head. Gobber gave a quick glance at Stoick then turned back to the anvil, but quickly turned his head back around again. Now turning his whole body around. "Stoick," he yelled, hobbling quickly over to the man. Gobber came him a hug.

Stoick wasn't expecting this. He thought Gobber would be more reluctant since he hasn't seen him in a while. Pulling back from the hug, "What have ye been up to," Gobber asked. He then turned and went back to the anvil.

"Uh, you know, keeping a village running," Stoick said. "I'm sorry I haven't been around recently-"

"Don' ye worry 'bout it," Gobber said, starting to pound on the metal again. "I understand ye been busy past few mons, and I take ne offense ta it."

"Have by chance seen Hiccup today," Stoick asked.

"I don' know whe tha boy could be, bu I know for certain he's wit Atla," Gobber replied.

Stoick started chuckling a bit. "It's funny to think that just five years ago that boy couldn't even talk to a girl, now he's probably making my grandchildren."

"Ya, riding a Night Fury is bound ta give ye a set o' balls." This send both the men into a fit of laughter. "Bu in all seriousness though, inin' it against tradition for the heir ta consummate ou'side wed lock?"

"Yes, but we aren't exactly following all our traditions anymore." Making a glance at the dragon sleeping next to the furnace. "And also, me and Val weren't exactly keen on waiting till we were married to get that close. I'm not going to punish my son for doing something that I did when I was his age. That wouldn't be exactly…" Stoick trailed off when he noticed something that caught his eye.

There was a raven in the forge.

Ravens are not indigenous to Berk, or to this region, for a matter of fact. There was also something attached to the bird's leg. A little scroll.

Stoick hasn't been to that many places around the world, but there was one place that he remembers where ravens used for communication between people. But that can't be from them. why would they travel this far out? Ravens can't fly all the way to Berk from there.

Stoick cautiously walked over to the bird, but it didn't look nervous or like it was about to take off. He carefully grabbed the bird and removed the little scroll from the leg. Then he released the bird and it flew away. He unrolled the paper and started to read it.

"Wha is it Stoick," Gobber asked.

 _That's not possible_ Stoick thought. _He can't be dead. How close are they._ These were just some of the many thoughts running through Stoick's mind, but one stood out more than any of the others.

 _Where is Hiccup?_

He saw a familiar Terrible Terror sleeping in the forge. Sharpshot. Stoick grabbed a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil and started writing. Once he was finished, he grabbed some string and tied it to the Terror, who was rudely awaken when Stoick grabbed it. "Go to Hiccup," he ordered the Terror and it flew out of the forge to its destination.

Stoick then felt Gobber's meatly hand grab his shoulder and turn him to face him. "Stoick, wha's goin' on," Gobber asked, with concern in his voice.

"Make preparations for visitors," Stoick answered, but Gobber was still confused. "The Starks are coming."

 **Constructive criticism is requested.**


	2. Robb

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or A Song of Ice & Fire**

 **Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. And Happy Holidays if you're one of those people.**

 ** _Robb_**

 _When are we going to land_ Robb thought. The smell of salt water and wet dog potent in his room. Feeling his stomach turning, he grabbed the nearby bucket, leaned into it, and he threw up. This was the fifth time today, he can't keep any food or water down. And the smell of the direwolf in the same room isn't helping much.

Opening the portal on the wall to the outside, Robb threw the contents of the bucket out to the sea. Placing the bucket on the floor, he stuck his head out the portal and breathed in the fresh, salty, air. It was a chilly air and the sun was high in the sky with little to no clouds. Water splashed on his face, he didn't mind though. In fact, he actually welcomed the salt water cooling him down.

It wasn't until he brought his head back in, he realized how warm it was in his room. Robb was never one who enjoyed the heat, he always preferred the cold. He always fought better I the cold. When he lead his bannermen against the Lannister army he cut down twenty soldiers himself before he got any bit of tired, but the further south he got the less effective of a fighter he was, during his last battle he only managed to kill seven soldiers before he became exhausted and had to rely on Greywind for help.

That was the battle right before they made it to the Twins, and his mother, Catlin, showed up. Robb had to act like a full-grown man at the age of fifteen, lead an army, send soldiers, with families waiting back home for them, to their deaths, and not let any sign of stress show to his bannermen. When his mother was with him, and they were alone, he happily returned the hug she always offered. She also managed to convince Walder Frey to let us use the bridge to cross further south, but with only one condition. He must marry one of his daughters. At that point though, Robb would have done anything to get his father back. Even if that meant having to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters.

Then something happens that, Robb is certain, no one in the entire seven kingdoms expected.

Joffrey lets Robb's father, Eddard, go.

Eddard wasn't released to take the black, or go into exile. No, he was released, and ordered to go back to Winterfell and train Robb to be a 'lord that respects his king', or so what Joffrey said. After that no one knew exactly what to do, at least that's how it seemed to Robb. All he could think to do was just hold fast at the Twins for his father. Within the month, Robb saw his father again. He was walking with the help of a wooden stick, wearing the traditional Stark armor, but it looked worn out and dirty. He was escorted by Lannister soldiers who were to trade Eddard Stark for Jamie Lannister, who was captured in one of Robb's early battles. The trade went smoothly, and Robb and his father talked the entire ride back to Winterfell.

The next four years were just constant waiting. At the time, Robb had no idea what they were waiting for, but his father was always telling him to be ready for anything. Then one day a raven comes in from Moat Cailin warning Winterfell that Lannister soldiers have been seen heading north towards the castle. Everyone's initial thought was to call the bannerman together and prepare for an attack, but Maester Luwin suggested that they send a small group of Stark soldiers to meet the Lannisters and see what their intentions were in the north. That seemed to be the best option to Robb, since he didn't want to risk being the one who started a war. Stark soldiers were to travel along the Kingsroad until they meet the Lannisters and send a raven back, a raven never came for seven days.

At this point everyone was panicking and scrabbling to get ready for an attack. Robb was fully ready to fight anyone who attempted to attack his land and his people. "Listen Robb," Eddard told him, "I need you to take your siblings, your wife, and some men to White Harbor." Robb was about to protest, but his father stopped him before he could, "Give this to Captain McMallin, his ship is called the _Leviathan_." Handing him a piece of paper that was probably a map. "Once you get to the island of Berk, talk to the chief, his name is Stoick Haddock."

That was the last time Robb spoke to his father, and will forever be that last time. When Robb and his party arrived at White Harbor a raven was received stating that Eddard Stark was dead and Winterfell has been captured by the Lannisters.

All Robb remembers doing after hearing the news was getting everyone on the ship and going to the cabinet that the captain had given him and falling asleep. He woke up a few hours later, they had set sail and were heading to this island. Robb didn't leave the cabinet for almost a day, not until his wife pretty much forced him out of the bed and out the door.

Robb considered himself extremely lucky in regards to his wife. He ended up marring one of Walder Frey's daughters because he made a promise and he didn't intend on breaking it. he was surprised the moment he layed eyes on the Frey girl, she was beautiful, long flowing red hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and full lips. That was just her face though, he couldn't really get a good look at her through all the thick garments she was wearing. Though looks are a nice bonus when getting a wife, but what Robb really was looking for most was someone who was willing to tell their husband what is and not what they want to hear. He learned that almost immediately, after they had consummated and made the marriage one-hundred percent official, she told him, "I don't know what you were expecting, but if you think that I'm always going to do what you want when you want, you will be sadly mistaken."

The only why Robb could respond to that was to just chuckle and say, "Good."

Walking over to the bed in his cabin, Robb gently brushed the bright red hair away from the face of his naked wife lying in bed. She looked so comfortable, snuggled up under the furs. A small smile crept onto Robb's face, there hasn't been much to smile about in the past few days for the Starks. But seeing his wife sleeping so peacefully seemed to give Robb hope that he and his family will make it through this.

The only thing that has been keeping Robb up at night is that his sister is still in Kings Landing. He can't image how hard it must be for her to be in that lion's den of a capital. Robb prays to the Old Gods that Sansa is alright. If he finds out that the Lannisters have done anything, _anything_ , to harm her, he is going to kill them all.

Next to the bed is Ice, the Stark family's ancestral great sword. Robb moved closer to the sword and picked it up. The steel was very sharp. _Very sharp_. It was any ordinary steel though, it was Valyrian steel. It is a form of metal that was forged in the days of the mighty Valyrian freehold. It is exceptionally sharp and tremendously strong, yet light, keeping its edge forever without the need for sharpening. "Nothing cuts like Valyrian steel," is what Maester Luwin would say when he was teaching Robb when he was younger.

While holding Ice, Greywind walked over to Robb and laid down at his feet. Robb took a hand off the great sword and lowed it to scratch his direwolf's back. The wolf made a purring sound and it brought the smile back to Robb's face. He seemed to be the only one who was capable of making the purring sound come out of the wolf. Well, him and his wife. Before the direwolf met his wife, the only people who could even get close to him without growling was the Starks themselves, but when the he met Robb's wife, he was playing with her within ten minutes.

There was a rustling of furs behind Robb that drew his attention away from the direwolf at his feet. It seemed his wife was starting to wake up. He turned his head to see his wife slowly rising. The furs covering her chest fell onto her lap, exposing her breasts. She stretched her arms out horizontally, breathing in deeply. Her fiery red hair was sticking out in almost all directions, and a light smile appeared on her face. Her eyes opened and she looked right into Robb's eyes that were watching her. Her smile grew a little wider. "Have you gotten anymore sleep," she asked Robb, while itching closer to him.

"Not much more," he answered. His wife was now sitting next to Robb on the edge of the bed. She a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I just can't stop thinking about Sansa. If they hurt her at all I'm going to kill them all," Robb said with pure hatred in his voice, his eyes staring at the wooded wall in front of them.

A hand genteelly caressed his face and turned it to face the owner of the hand. Robb was looking right into the emerald eyes of his wife. "Robb," she said firmly, but genteelly at the same time as well. "They have no reason to hurt Sansa since she is still Joffrey's wife, and she hasn't even given him an heir yet, so it would be completely foolish to harm her." Robb could see the concern in her eyes. "But if they do hurt her," all the concern in her eyes has been replaced with determination "we _will_ kill them all. Every last one of them. _We Stand Together_." She brought her lips to Robb's, who kissed her deeply. "I love you, Robb." She said.

"I love you too, Sheery," Robb replied.

A knock on the door interrupted the couple's intimate moment. Robb told Sheery to get dressed while he answered the door. The man knocking was the captain's steward, or the Cabin Boy as sailors would say. He informed Robb that the captain wanted to talk to him in his quarters within a half hour. Robb changed out of his sleep clothes and put on a simple cloth shirt, pants, and boots. Once Sheery had finished getting dressed, he asked her to check on Arya, Bran, and Rickon while he talked to the captain. She went the opposite way Robb did, while he and his direwolf made their way up onto deck.

Ascending onto the deck, multiple men turned to look at Robb. They looked at him for a moment then went right back to their task. Walking towards the captain's cabin, Robb looked around to see if there was any land nearby, and there was nothing. They haven't docked in almost a month and they're running low on food and fresh water. Next island they see, they should dock and at least hunt for some food.

Knocking on the cabin door, Robb heard a raspy voice say, "Come in." Entering, Robb saw the captain was sitting at his desk on the far side of the room. Captain McMallin was wearing a dark blue cloche, and eye patch, and, probably, his usual brown pants. The hair on his head was still becoming less abundant, while the hair on his face was growing more. The scar that ran across his face, from his right ear to his jaw on the left side of his face, was still there.

"Ah, Robb," said McMallin, "come have a seat. We have something to discuss." Waving his arm over to him. Robb walked across the messy room, trying not to step on anything. There were many trinkets from, what Robb imagines, all around the world in his room. There were many flags hanging from the walls, and a decent amount of them on the floor as well. McMallin said that the flags were from his past alliances with people. There were a few flags from houses in Ethos, the Martell house, a red cross on a black background, and even the Black Flag of a pirate. But the most important flag was the one right behind McMallin, it had a direwolf running across an ice field on it. Robb's house.

Taking a seat. "What is it you wanted to discuss," Robb asked.

"Would seem that one of my men have proposed that we give you and your family so that the Lannisters may give us a reward." McMallin looked angry saying what had happened, he started carving into his desk with a knife. "We're holding him in the brig right now, and are awaiting your decision."

"Why do you need me to decide what to do with him," Robb asked. "He's your man. You should be the one who decides what to do with him."

"Since I serve house Stark, I feel that, since I have the lord of the house on my ship, you should be the one to make the decision." McMallin explained, grabbing two mugs from under the desk and placing them on the table. He also grabbed some rum and poured it into the mugs. He put one of the mugs on Robb's side of the table while he was downing his mug.

Robb pondered what to do for a few a minute or two, then McMallin spoke up. "If I may make a suggestion," he said. "I would advise you execute the man. The reason is because if you let him live then the other men will get the idea that their actions will not have consequences and they may try something like that again."

After pondering for another minute, "Alright," Robb said. "I'll execute him tonight." Grabbing the mug of rum, he swallowed it all in almost on gulp. It burned his throat for a moment, but then all that was left was a bitter taste.

There was a knocking on the cabin door. "Come in," shouted McMallin. The door opened and the head of Porter, one of the lookouts from the crow's nest, popped in, informing the captain that an island has been spotted with two large human like structures with fire in their mouths.

Both Robb and McMallin got out of their chairs, and headed towards the door. When they opened the door Robb saw that that everyone one on deck wasn't working at all, they were just staring at something on the port side. "What are all you men looking…" said McMallin until he saw what they were looking at. Then Robb looked, and what he saw was something he thought he would never see. It was what the Targaryens used to make the seven kingdoms one.

 _A dragon_.

 **This chapter is basically what happened in Westeros the past few years. At least from Robb's perspective.**

 **Constructive criticism is requested.**


	3. Hiccup

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or A Song of Ice & Fire**

 ** _Hiccup_**

The sun was starting to emerge from the clouds that it has been hiding behind most of the day. Hiccup could hear that the wind was starting to die down from the cave he was in. The cave was dimly lit, due to a distinct lack of firewood. The air was very chilly in the cave as well, but that could be because Hiccup was only were his breaches.

Walking over to the fire, Hiccup picked up a stick, that was about a meter long, and started poking at the fire. The flames started coming back to life, and Hiccup placed the last wooden log on the fire. The flames started eating away at the wood, releasing more warmth and light into the cave.

Looking across from the fire he saw two dragons curled up, sleeping. Two Nightfuries, to be exact. They looked so peaceful, and Hiccup was contemplating grabbing his sketchbook and draw, but ultimately decided not to do it now.

Hiccup then looked to his left to see a pile of furs, and a familiar head of, long, raven black hair. A smile stretched across his face, as he stroked the fire a few more times. He felt the cold wind scratching at his back and decided to go back to the warm furs. Walking over to the furs, he saw how peaceful the person sleeping looked and was wondering how he was going to get into the bundle without waking the person.

Hiccup knelt down, unhooked the straps keeping his prosthetic foot attached to his left foot, and carefully lifted the furs up, trying to sneak in. Once he finally managed to get under the furs he looked to see if he had woken the other person up, only to find her staring right at him with a smirk on her face.

Her violet staring at him in amusement, as if she was ready to say a witty comment. Nothing was said for a few moments until Hiccup decided to say something. "So," he started, "Alta," still thinking of something to say, "how you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine," said an angel like voice, "especially after watching you try so hard to sneak under here without trying to wake me." So, she was watching him the whole time. "Ya know you always seem to focus all your attention on one thing at a time. You got to stop doing that, I won't always be around to have your back. Who knows what would have happened if I wasn't there to stop Dagur?" She asked, her voice becoming more quiet as she tensed up.

Two years ago, the Berkians and their allies were at war with the Berserkers and their allies. The war started when the Berserkers chief, Dagur, discovered that the Berkians have befriended the dragons. No one ever discovered how exactly how Dagur found out they befriended dragons, but it didn't matter because when the Berk villagers spotted an armada approaching the island all the dragon riders scrambled into the air.

Most of the war took place at sea between ships, and dragons, but there were a handful of battles that made their way onto land. One of these battles happened to be on the Outcast's island, who happened to be one of the few neutral tribes at this point in the war. Most of the battle took place on the deserted part of the island, but few pockets of soldiers made their way towards the village.

At one point during the battle Hiccup killed his first human being, and he was so deep in thought after this, contemplating if had done something horrible, he didn't notice Dagur approaching him with a sword that was ready to cut through him. Fortunately for Hiccup Alta saw Dagur and she ran up behind him and stabbed him in the back. It didn't kill him though, he turned around and stabbed Atla in her shoulder, a few centimeters above her heart. Hiccup finally regained his senses and saw what Dagur had done and stabbed him in the back of the head.

Hiccup gabbed Atla, put her on the back of Toothless, and they flew back to Berk so Gothi could help Atla's wound. While they were flying back to Berk, the fighting continued on the island. At one point the Berserkers took the Outcast chief's wife as a hostage in the great hall on the island. The chief, Alvin, lead as small group of both Berkians and Outcasts through the caverns under the island to sneak into the great hall. They managed to retrive Alvin's wife before any harm could be done to her. After the rest of the Berserker soldiers have been killed, Alvin joined the Berkians in the war against the Berserkers.

Back on Berk, Alta was slowly recovering and did not see any more action for the rest of the war. Neither did Hiccup as well as he refused to leave Atla's side for her entire recovery, consistently blaming himself for her injury.

With the combine strength of the Outcasts, Berk, and its allies the Berserkers had no choice but to surrender. With their surrender, there was peace throughout the Archipelago for the first time in years.

"It doesn't matter what _would_ have happened," said Hiccup, "cause we're both here right now, there is peace, and everything is perfect." This seemed to calm Atla down as her body seemed to relax. Then suddenly her violet eyes grew wide and she slammed one of her hands over mouth. Throwing the furs off herself, she ran towards the closest wall of the cave, leaned over, and started throwing up.

Hiccup followed her over to the wall, lightly grabbed her long hair, and held it above her head so no vomit would get in it. He started gently rubbing her back with his other free hand. _This is odd_ Hiccup thought. _She seemed fine just a moment ago, maybe she had some bad fish and got a stomach sickness_.

Finally Atla stopped vomiting and was slowly breathing. Then Hiccup noticed Atla's Nightfury making its way closer to her. Gently nudging Atla with its snout, trying to get her attention, she looked over at the dragon and patted its head. "I'm alright Ellipse," she said, "I'm alright girl." The dragon was watching Atla with concern in her violent eyes.

Atla stood up straight again as Hiccup releasing her hair. "Better," Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "just need some water and fresh air." Walking over to where they left the supplies, next to the pile of furs, she reached down and grabbed one of the canteens filled with water and drank the entire bottle. Placing the canteen back with the rest of the supplies, Atla grabbed her undergarments, or at least the pair that cover her womanhood. She walked towards the entrance of the cave, Hiccup following closely behind, and the two Nightfuries flowing as well.

"You think you should put on more clothing before you leave the cave," Hiccup asked as he came up next to Atla.

"Why would that be necessary," she replied. Hiccup was about to respond when Atla cut him off. "And don't say something like 'someone will see you' or some answer like that," at this point she stopped walking and turned to directly at him, "cause you know as well as I do that there won't be anyone out there."

Hiccup couldn't think of anything to say, so he just said the first thing that came out of his head. "It would make me feel better," he said with his signature goofy grin. Atla shook she head with a smile on her face and started walking towards the entrance again.

Following her to the entrance of the cave, Hiccup started to hear the sound of rain. The closer he got, the more of louder the rain became, and it sounded like it was storming something furious. Then a flash came from the entrance followed by the crack of thunder. He stopped at the entrance, but Alta walked right past him, into the pouring rain. He couldn't help but chuckle at how little she cared that it was raining.

Alta walked a few meters out into the rain, and just stopped and breathed in the fresh, damp, air. "Do you still think someone might see me," she asked, in a playful tone.

Walking out, Hiccup heard the two Night Furies start to chase after one another. It sounded like they ran into the tree line next to the entrance. Alta was just standing in the rain, arms at her side, and looking forward, towards the sea. He snaked his arms around her torso and buried his face into her, wet, hair. Taking in steady breaths, he couldn't help at sneak a look at the scare on her left shoulder. It still amazes Hiccup how the wound managed to heal, hell it was amazing that she is still able to use her left arm.

Moving his head, he kissed the scar on her left shoulder. He ended up losing track of how many times he kissed he but she didn't seem to mind on bit. Moving his lips up her shoulder towards her neck, he brushed her hair out of the way to get access to her neck. Gently kissing the base of her neck, he felt her let out sharp exhales.

He felt a nudge on his back. Turning around, he saw Toothless who looked like he was trying to show him something. "What," Hiccup asked, "what is it bud?"

Suddenly Toothless grabbed Hiccup's prosthetic foot and ran towards the tree lines where he emerged from. _Not again_ Hiccup thought as he was laying on the ground next to Atla.

"Isn't that the second time he's done that," Atla asked, grabbing Hiccup's arm and throwing it over her neck in an effort to, but to no avail. "You've gotten fat," she said. Hiccup put on an irritated look on his face.

"What about you," Hiccup said, gesturing to her with his head, "you look like you've put on some extra weight on yourself." Reaching up, he tickled her stomach, causing her to back out of his reach, but giggling a little as well.

It seems that Toothless finally realized that Hiccup wasn't with him on his initial trip into the woods, cause he came back with Hiccup's prosthetic foot still in his mouth. He grabbed the foot and reattached in to the stump on his left leg. Getting off the wet ground Toothless started jumping up and down in circles in front of him. Seeing the dragon's face slightly worried Hiccup though because he didn't look like he was excited to show him something, but rather anxious to show him something.

Hiccup just now realized something…

Ellipse hasn't come back yet. She ran off with Toothless. Didn't she. If so, why hasn't she come back yet. Turning to Atla, she seemed to notice the lack of the female Nightfury as well. Hiccup gave Atla a nod and they were suddenly racing back towards the cave to grab some supplies.

Reaching his supplies, Hiccup threw on a shirt and a pair a pants, and put on his boots, one of which was specially designed for his prosthetic foot. Grabbing his sword and sheathing it, he made his way back towards the entrance of the cave. The sword he grabbed wasn't _Inferno_ as usual, it was gronkle iron short sword. If it wasn't raining outside right now, he would have grabbed _Inferno_ but since it is he would have to make do with the short sword.

After getting ready, Hiccup made his way towards the Toothless, who was waiting anxiously just outside the cave. He heard Atla come up behind him, and was following closely. Turning to get a quick look, she was wearing and green tunic (it actually was his), brown pants, and boots. Her raven hair was tired up in a head band so her hair wouldn't have a chance of getting in her face.

When they reached Toothless, Hiccup jumped on to his usual place on the saddle while Atla jumped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Alright bud," Hiccup said, resting his hand on Toothless' head, "take us to Ellipse." Then, almost immediately, the black dragon sprinted into the woods.

It was hard for Hiccup to tell exactly where they were heading, but he knew Toothless knew exactly where he was heading so it didn't worry him too much. The rain seemed to be lightening up but that might also be due to the fact the trees were giving them some protecting from the falling water.

Hiccup and Atla have explored most of this island already but they were heading into some unexplored territory, and Hiccup was mentally preparing for anything. Running through all the possible scenarios in his head, and he has come up with two, more than likely, possibilities. Either Ellipse has been captured by a plethora of dragon trappers, or she is trapped and needs help from humans to get her out. Hiccup is really hoping for the latter.

After about two minutes on the back of Toothless, they reached the edge of the tree line to the beach. Before emerging from the trees Toothless stopped and pointed his head slightly left of where they were facing. Hiccup looked in the same direction and let out an irritated sigh. _Just my fucking luck_ he thought.

Ellipse was in a cage surrounded by dragon trappers.

The dragon trappers had a camp set up around Ellipse's cage, and from the looks of it they have been there for about a week. The tents were a little weathered and were collecting a decent amount of dirt and dust. There was a pile of bones just on the outskirts of their camp that looks like they have been working on it for a few weeks. There were a few other dragon cages hidden around the camp that had some dragons in them.

One of the cages was filled with Terrible Terrors, but this seemed to be a specially made cage just for the small dragons. Small dragons like the Terrors and Smokebreath dragons could fit through the gap between the bars in the traditional cages, but these one had extra bars where the gaps in the other one was.

Another cage had a tan colored gronckle in one of the other, more traditional, cage. The dragon inside reminded Hiccup of Meatlug, and it looked absolutely miserable. Not only that, it looks like it's been in there for weeks, the dragon has multiple cuts and burn marks all over its body. Making it worse, the dragon doesn't look like it's ending in days.

Then Hiccup heard a sound he hasn't heard since him and his friends were at the Edge. _Click, click, click_ … Triple Stryker? They have a Triple Stryker? How did they manage to capture one? These questions, and a few more, started to race through his mind, but he concluded that he would have time to think about them later, now he has to focus on freeing the dragons.

Sliding off Toothless, Hiccup looked up into the trees, looking for the tallest one so he could get a good vantage point of the camp. After spotting a tree that looked to provide an adequate view he turned to Atla, who was still on Toothless' back. "I'm going up there to get a good view of the camp," he said, pointing at the tree he was about to climb. Atla looked worried and was about to say something, but he stopped her, "I'll be alright," he said trying to sound reassuringly, "I promise."

Climbing up the tree was more of a challenge than Hiccup had originally anticipated. It wasn't that he didn't have the strength to climb, he just didn't realize how slippery the branches would be. The wetness of the branches made it extremely difficult for him to get a good grip. There were a few times where he actually slipped and almost fell, but luckily, he managed to grab another branch before he fell.

Hiccup didn't want to look down. He was never good with heights, and that is kind of odd considering half of his days are spent as high as the clouds with him never fearing for anything. Must be that he wasn't up there alone, it would more than likely be easier since he's on the back of a friend, who he trusts with his life.

Finally making it to the top of the tree, Hiccup started to analyze every little detail of the camp he could possibly see. _Most of them are by the fire_ thought Hiccup. _There are a few groups of them patrolling through the camp. Two per group._ Noticing that two groups ran into each other when they were making a turn by a tent, _doesn't look like they have a set course of patrol, they just walk through the camp._

Hiccup was concocting a plan in his head as he made his way back down the tree. _Taking out a patrol group should be easy as long as they don't run into another,_ he thought. _The keys to the cages should be either in one of the tents near the fire, in the center of the camp, or with the cage master, and I don't expect him to wander to far from his tent._

Once Hiccup reached ground level again he told Atla the plan and they slowly made their way towards the edge of the camp. Toothless wanted to come with him, but there was no way they could sneak a Night Fury around the camp.

Once they reached the camp there was two guards blocking their path, and it didn't look like they were going to be moving anytime soon. He didn't want to have to do this but, he unsheathed his sword slowly, and Atla did the same as well. With a simple nod from Hiccup, they both charged at the two guards. They didn't have time to react as the two dragon riders plunged their swords into the two guards' hearts. The only sound that was made was the sound of metal piercing flesh and two men's last breathes.

They hid the bodies nearby create, and luckily it had only a few stray heads of cabbage in it. They didn't end up running into any more guards along the way to the tent, but the storm was starting to dissipate, so they're starting to lose their cover.

Walking through the camp, Hiccup tried his best to locate the tent that contained the keys, but came up unsuccessful. Then an idea hit him, and he wanted to hit himself for not thinking of it sooner. "Toothless," he whispered to himself. Looking back behind him, ready to tell the black dragon to see if he could sniff out the keys, then he remembered he told the dragon to stay back from the camp. Hiccup wanted to hit himself again for forgetting something like that.

Hearing some guards walking towards them, Hiccup grabbed Atla's arm and the ran into the nearest tent with their swords still drawn, luckily there was nobody in it. Trying to concoct a plan, Hiccup paced back and for in the tent. He couldn't think of any way to find those keys other than just searching every single tent. Turning around, he saw Atla holding a pair of keys up and smiling.

"I overheard one of the guards asking the other one if he had the keys and he said he had them, so I took them," Atla said, before Hiccup could even ask.

Opening his mouth and closing it several times, Hiccup couldn't think of anything to say. "Whatever," he said, a little frustrated, "give me those." Snatching the keys from Atla's hand.

Freeing the dragons became an issue, mainly because the second they freed the Terrible Terrors from their cage, which was the closest to them, they all scattered and started alerting all the guards. Sprinting to the cage in the middle of the camp, killing a few guards along the way, they freed Ellipse. It was a touching moment seeing the Night Fury reunite with her rider, but they didn't have the time for heartfelt reunion, cause they still had two more dragons to free and a camp full of alert dragon hunters.

Flying towards the cage that held the Triple Stryker, they rode on Ellipse, causing their cover to be completely blown. There were two hunters in front of the cage, Ellipse shot one in the heart with a plasma blast, killing him instantly, and Atla threw her sword and imbedded it in the other hunter's neck.

Hiccup was about to put the key into the hole when some loud voice behind him told him to stop. Turing around he saw that there were three hunters armed with bows pointed at them. There was no way to kill them all without either him, Atla, or Ellipse getting killed. It seemed like the best option for Hiccup was to surrender, he wasn't going to risk anyone he cared about getting killed.

There was a blue flash and suddenly one of the hunters came hurdling forward. Then he saw a black figure on the top of one of the other hunters and it looked like it was _eating him_. Taking the moment of confusion as an opportunity, Ellipse shot the last hunter in the heart with a plasma blast and killing him. Hiccup then realized what the black figure was, it was Toothless, and he was showing the dragon hunter he was on that he was not toothless at all.

Unlocking the cage, they got out of the way of the entrance just as the Triple Stryker stabbed the ground where they once stood with its talons, and flew away. It felt like a moment of celebration for Hiccup, but he knew he couldn't do that because they still in a camp surrounded by dragon hunters, and they still had one more dragon to free. After a little heartfelt reunion with Toothless, Hiccup thanked the dragon for saving them from that stick situation back there. They flew around the camp looking for the gronckle, and they found it. The dragon had been moved to the clearing on the beach, outside the camp, and it was surrounded by dragon hunters.

"HICCUP," shouted a voice coming from the large gathering of hunters around the gronckle's cage. This was a familiar voice, and Hiccup hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was. Landing on the beach, at safe distance away from the hunters, he saw a figure emerge from the large group, and his heart dropped.

"Siverson," Hiccup said, in a flat voice. The man was just a bit taller than hiccup, only by a few centimeters though. He was more muscular, but not the traditional Viking muscle, it was more moderate. The man was completely bald and he had a goatee that was a dark shade of brown, almost black. He was wearing a chest plate, the armor Hiccup wasn't sure what exactly it was, that was a shade of green. He was wearing dark brown pants and his boots were the exact same color.

"How have you been my old friend," Siverson asked in an almost taunting voice.

"We aren't friends," Hiccup responded in as flat a voice as he could possible get, not wanting to give Siverson the ability to tell if he was making him angry or not.

"Ah, that really hurts," he said with a mock sad face. "Well maybe we could be friends."

"Release the dragon, then we'll talk." Hiccup didn't really want to be the man's friend, but he wanted to see if there was any way to get the man to release the gronckle.

Siverson turned around and waved his arm over to him, and the cage the dragon was in started moving towards the front of the crowd. Once the cage reached him, he grabbed a ring of keys from his belt, unlocked the cage, and opened it. The dragon slowly walked towards the opening, as if it was afraid to move too quickly in fear being attacked. Getting closer and closer to the opening, Hiccup thought this might actually end well after all. That thought was immediately shut down, because as soon as the dragon was out of the cage Siverson grabbed his sword from his hip and stabbed the dragon in the head. He heard Atla gasp behind him and both the Night Furies moan in sadness, as for him, he just felt like someone had punched the air right out of him.

Hiccup has seen dragons get killed before, but it never gets any easier for him, especially when they get stabbed in the head. For some reason whenever dragons ae stabbed in the head their eyes, start looking around in all directions and their entire body starts twitching, their legs, wings, their whole body.

"That's for all my men you killed," Siverson said pulling the blade out of the dragon's head, and using his foot as some extra support, "and for all the trouble you caused me." Pointing the blade in Hiccup's direction. "Your bitch of yours should consider herself lucky, I was sleeping when my men captured her dragon, and if I would have seen it I would have had it executed immediately."

"Fuck you," Hiccup hear Atla yell at Siverson.

"Fuck you," Siverson yelled back in what seemed like an annoyed voice.

"You'll pay for this," Hiccup yelled. Siverson was saying something but Hiccup wasn't listening, turning Toothless around. "Let's go," he said looking at Atla, who nodded in agreement. They took off towards Berk.

It was complete silence so far in the air. All Hiccup could think about was the way the dragon twitched after the sword was imbedded in its head. He wanted to cry, all he wanted to do was cry right now, but for some reason he couldn't. It might have been that he wanted to remain strong for Atla, it wasn't that she was weak, or that he thought she would leave him if he showed weakness. It was that she is the only one Hiccup knows that loves dragons almost as much as he does, and he is afraid that if he starts crying she will to, and he hates to see her cry.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. He already knew who is was, locking Toothless' artificial tail in place, Hiccup turned around to face Atla, but his heart dropped even more than it already had. Atla was crying, not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Using all his will power to stop himself from crying as well, he started whispering something into her ears. He didn't know exactly what he was saying but he was pretty sure it was helping Atla calm down cause he gentle sbboing turned into soft whimpers.

Hearing a familiar squawking noise behind him. Hiccup pulled out of the embrace to get a look at what the noise was. It was Sharpshot, perched on Toothless' head, and he had a note attached to his leg. Turning back around he grabbed to piece of paper, and the little dragon ran up his shoulder to his head and started resting on him. He heard a light giggle from behind and that made him feel a little better that Atla was at least laughing. He reread the note may three or four times. Turning back around to face Atla again, he said, "We might have a problem."

 **I'm back bitches. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I've had a lot of bad luck recently and I've had a lot of work to do on top of that keeping me from working on this as much as I would like to.**

 **Also just a heads up, I don't think I'll be able work on this as much in the next few months. I might be able to get one chapter up, two if everything falls into place for me, at some point, but don't expect much before May. Thank you all for your support.**

 **Constructive criticism is requested.**


	4. Líf

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or A Song of Ice & Fire**

 ** _Líf_**

The water falling from the clouds were becoming less and less abundant as the storm seemed to be dissipating. The water that was caught by the trees on their decent to the Earth was sliding of the branches and leaves descending towards the ground once again.

The forest was relatively quiet, minus the rain drops striking the dirt and vegetation below that is. The wildlife seemed almost nonexistent, there were the occasional bird flying between the branches and stray squirrel running up the tree, more than likely going back to its home in the tree. Animals always become scares during a storm, but it's like than practically a whole hour before the storm hits, they can just sense it is coming and know that they need to finish gathering whatever food they have and retreat back to their dens.

But sometimes a stray has a hard time finding their way back to their homes.

Perched on a sturdy tree branch was a hunter with a bow pointing at a deer wondering through the trees. The hunter was wearing a fishing net with leaves sown onto it, to a person, or animal, who wasn't looking closely enough, the hunter would have looked like a bundle of stay leaves. They were also wearing a dark brown hood and a scarf with a similar shade of brown.

The deer was getting closer to the hunter, sniffing the air before every step is took. _Just a bit more closer_ thought the hunter. They wanted to hit the deer where it would kill the creature quickly so it won't feel any pain.

Once the deer got close enough the hunter released their hand holding back the arrow.

Within seconds the arrow hit its target, the temple of the deer's head. The creatures body started to twitch as it fell to the ground, the hunter had to turn their head away. It was something they never to get over, _the twitching_. After about a minute the hunter turned their head back towards the dead deer. Slowly descending the tree, the hunter kept any eye out for any wolves that would try to take their kill from them.

Once they reached the body, they pulled their arrow out of the skull and put the carcass on their backs, walking towards their home.

They walked for about an hour, stopping a few times to take a little break, until they reached a clearing. There was a field of grass encircled by trees, like a bowl, and on the opposite side of the field was a house. The house was made of stone while the roof was made of a combination of straw, leaves, and hay, there was a chimney with smoke ascending into the sky. There was a door and shutters, both made from the same maple wood. Next to the house was a tanning rack and a chopping block with freshly chopped wood pilled neatly on the side of the house.

The door opened and two small children emerged from the house. They were the same age, they were twins, a boy and girl. The girl had long strawberry blonde hair and piercing emerald green eyes. The boy had fiery red hair and green eyes, the same as his twin sister. The girl was wearing a long sleeve leather shirt, hide dress and fur boots. The boy was also wearing leather shirt, only his was a short sleeve shirt, baggy hide pants, and fur boots. When they saw the hunter walking towards the house, they started running towards them, and yelled, "MOMMY!"

The hunter dropped the deer from their shoulders, the bow, pulled the scarf away from their face, and dropped the hood from their head. Taking a few steps forward, the hunter knelt down and held out her arms. Within a few seconds the children crashed into her with a hug, knocking her hair out of the braid it was in. The hunter returned the hug with all her might and kissed the crown of the children's heads. The children were telling the hunter what they were doing the last few hours she was gone, it was difficult to tell exactly what they were trying to say but she smiled non-the less.

Looking up from the children, the hunter saw a man, around her age, exiting the house. He was around her height, with blonde hair, green eyes, and short beard, a darker blonde shade than his head. He was wearing a fur jacket over a plane white cotton shirt. He was wearing a pair of leather pants and a pair of fur boots. There was also a tiny green dragon, Terrible Terror, perched on his shoulder. The hunter wasn't very fond of dragons but as long as they weren't a danger to her or her children, she would tolerate them. But the man was very fond of dragons, one day the hunter walk out of the house and saw him playing with a Deadly Natter.

Getting up from the ground, the hunter walked over to the man and gave him a kiss. "Looks like you got us some dinner," he said with a smile on his face. "How was it Líf," he asked.

"Not bad Caven," Líf replied, picking the deer back up and walking towards the house. "How were the kids?"

"They were calm most of the morning," Caven explained, "they did start to get a little restless around noon though. I gave Tophen some paper and charcoal to draw with, and I let Val play with Saphire," gesturing to the dragon on his shoulder.

Sitting on the wood chopping block, Líf took out a knife and started skinning the deer. Hearing chuckling, she turned her head towards Caven who was lightly laughing. "The irony of this is too funny," Caven said, gesturing to her.

Then it hit her, Líf shook her head and laughed a little. _Yeah I get it_ she thought to herself. _My name means life and I just killed a deer, very funny_.

Once she finished harvesting the deer, Líf dropped the fur next to the tanning rag and went into the house and started preparing the dinner. She finished within a few hours and the whole family and in silence, which they usually do since they don't really have much to talk about at the end of the day. By the time they all finished eating it was dark outside, and they sent the children of to bed. Líf started cleaning off the table and putting away the eating utensils when Caven started kissing her neck.

They ended up in the in the bedroom and made love for hours. While Caven was sleeping, Líf was wide awake, hugging her knees, naked, thinking about her life. When she was a young girl, her village was attacked by pirates and her father was killed and her mother took her and ran off into the forest and never left. Líf's mother taught her how to do practically everything, how to hunt, how to fish, how to build a house and weapons, how to get leather from the hides of animals, and how to fight. Then her mother died and she dug a grave for her behind the house they built.

After a few years of being on her own, Líf decided to take a little journey around her island and see what else was around. Walking around for a few hours, she didn't see much except for a few animals running around, but she stumbled upon something she never would have expected. The village that she lived in that was destroyed when she was young was full of life once again. There were people all around the village, the building have all been rebuilt, there were ships coming in and out of the port, and there were merchants selling exotic furs and weapons. Looking at everything, she walked through the village and talked with a few of the inhabitants. Turns out that two years after the pirates attacked more people came to the village and set up a new life there.

Seeing some of the merchants stands, Líf decided to see if she could trade with a few of them while she was there. She traded all the food that she brought with her for a new bow, the other one she owned was starting to fall apart. She also traded the fur cloak she was wearing for a couple of gold coins to buy some other stuff later on.

Something caught Líf's attention, there was a very bitter smell coming from one of the buildings she passed. There were multiple people walking in and out of the building, and most of them were men and most of the ones who were walking out were stumbling. Drawn by her curiosity, she entered the building, it was filled with men and across from the door there was a man serving drinks to people. Walking across the room, she felt everyone's eyes on her, causing her to grow somewhat nervous. Getting closer, she noticed that the man was behind a counter and there were a lot of bottle on the shelf behind him. Taking a seat at one of the free stools in front of the counter, the man asked it is she will be having. Not knowing what to say, she asked what it is he had. The man said that they just ran out of beer, but they still had a few barrels filled with ale. Going along with what he was saying, she requested an ale and gave him one of the gold coins she had.

Before Líf could take a sip of the drink, she felt someone sit next to her. They were wearing a black cloak and she couldn't see his face. They told her that she was in danger, there were three men sitting at a table across from the counter, next to the door. They told her that when she leaves they are going to follow her until they find someplace where they could attack her without being seen.

Starting to panic a bit, Líf looked around for a way to get out without being seen by the three near the door. The person in the black cloak next to her said they will assist her if she requests, but she will have to do what they says when they says it. Practically out of good options, she agreed to go with them.

The person in the black cloak immediately got up from the seat and ordered Líf to follow them. Walking towards the door, she could feel the eyes of the three men looking at her and a shiver went down her spine. She has faced off against five wolves with only a bow in her hand, and she felt less fear there than with the three men staring at her.

Leaving the building, Líf took a quick behind her and saw someone follow them."Go left," said the person in the black cloak, and she made a left. Walking down the road, she felt the man behind them get closer and her heart rate started to pick up. "Go into the house on your right," the cloaked person suddenly said. She quickly opened the door and ran in, the cloaked person followed in and locked the door.

Immediately there was banging on the door from the man who followed them. "No," yelled the man on the other side, "don't trust him! I saw him leave with a woman a week ago and she hasn't seen since." Líf didn't really believe the man, but she did suddenly notice that the cloaked person wasn't around anymore. A little freaked out, she slumped into a corner close by, grabbing the knife that was on her belt. She then noticed how dark it was in the house, sure there was a candle lit on a nearby table, but it looked like the rest of the house was shrouded in darkness.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her. "Stay back," Líf shouted into the darkness. Gripping the knife even tighter, her eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the house and she could faintly see the silo wet of a person wearing a cloak walking closer to her. "Please stay away from me," she pleaded, but the figure was still getting closer and closer to her. Then something shiny emerged from their hands and that is what did it for Líf. She jumped onto the person and started stabbing them in every possible place she could, she felt the blood from the person cover her hand, face, and clothes.

Once Líf was sure the person was dead, she stabbed them again and left the knife in them just to be sure. Looking up from the body, she saw the man who was banging on the door finally made it in, and they were staring at her with a look of horror on their face. "U-u-uh are you o-k-ay," they stuttered out.

Getting up from the body, the man backed up a little bit. "Ya I think I'm alright," Líf plainly said. "Thanks for, ya know, kind of warning me."

"Didn't do too good a job at it," said the man, "he almost killed you."

There was a moment of silence between them. So in an attempt to break the silence, "My name's Líf," she said holding out a bloody hand. The man gestured to the hand and she immediately felt embarrassed and pulled her hand back.

A smile appeared on the man's face and he took a pair of gloves out and put one on one of his hands. Holding it out, Líf grabbed it and they shook, "Caven," the man said.

A crashing sound from outside the house broke Líf from her thoughts, and woke Caven from his sleep. Throwing on some clothes to cover herself, she ran out of the house, it was still pretty dark, but the moon was doing a fine job of illuminating the field. She had her bow locked and ready, but what see was surprised her. There was a dragon, Monstrous Nightmare, lying in the field in front of her house with, what looked to be multiple arrows imbedded in its skin.

Passing Líf, Caven walked towards the dragon, and inspected the wounds. Looking back at her, Caven's face side that it wasn't looking good for the large reptile. Líf took a closer look at the arrows, these were not from dragon hunters, the wood base is to perfectly carved and it looks like they were painted a crimson color, and the arrow head isn't coded in that green stuff they use to paralyze dragons.

Walking up to Caven, Líf saw that he was trying to comfort the dragon by talking to it trying to reassure it that it will all be over soon. Taking out her knife, Líf got closer to the dragon, but not trying to alert it at the same time. Bringing the blade close to its head, Caven nodded and she plunged the knife as far as she could into the dragon's head. The reptile started twitching and she had to look away.

There was a few seconds where the beast was twitching and jerking it's body, but it quickly died down. Slowly pulling the knife out of the dragons head, Líf was starting to feel sick to her stomach and was thinking that she was about to vomit whatever was in her stomach. Whipping the blood off the knife on the grass, she started to wonder how they were going to explain this to her children and what they were going to do with the large body. Asking Caven what they were going to do, he said they would figure out what to do in the morning, and they both went back to their room.

Within a few minutes of lying down, Caven's breathing steadied and he was asleep, but Líf couldn't sleep as her mind was on many other things. Why would someone shoot down a dragon? Most people know that dragons are relatively peaceful creatures and those weren't dragon hunter arrows. No, those arrows were crafted by professional, not some hired sell sword. _Most be some foreigners in the area who aren't accustom to see dragons flying around_ Líf thought as sleep finally overtook her.

 **I swear I have the worst luck when it comes to computers. The charger for my computer somehow vanished recently and I had to wait for my new one to get delivered to me, so yeah.**

 **Hope you all like Líf cause she's gonna be around for a while, or till the very end. Who knows? Well I do, but I ain't telling you guys.**

 **I hope to have another chapter up within the month, but I can't promise anything. Past few weeks have been a bit crazy. Anyway, thank you all for your support and have a good one.**

 **Constructive criticism is requested.**


	5. Robb 2

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or A Song of Ice & Fire.**

 _ **Robb**_

It took about an hour for the _Leviathan_ to properly dock, the inhabitance of the island had to move some of the ships to make room for the ship to dock. The docking process itself took only minutes, all that happens was the anchor was dropped and few ropes were tied to free posts on the dock.

The weather was relatively good, there was the occasional rain, but nothing nobody could handle. The sun was currently hiding behind a thick layer of clouds, but every once in a while it would make a quick appearance for only a minute or two. The air was extremely humid, everyone seemed to be sweating and looking for ways to cool down. Some of the men on the ship were using their hands to try and fan cool air into their face, while others were using ropes to dip buckets into the sea water so they could dunk their heads in it. The vikings working on the dock didn't seem to bothered by the uncomfortably warm weather, but a few were working without their shirts on.

The few men on the _Leviathan_ that weren't working on anything were watching the dragons that were flying over head. These dragons were not as big as the ones in the legends, but they were defiantly big enough to strike fear into the westerosian sailors. That is to be expected though, considering that the most knowledge that everyone on the ship has on dragons are when the Targaryens used them to conquer the seven kingdoms. These vikings though, they seem to know more about dragons that even the grand maesters at the citadel, which would seem like a good guess cause most of them have dragons they have seen had riders on them.

McMallin was to the left of Robb and Ser Rodrick to his right, Grey Wind right behind the three of them. They walked down the plank onto the dock. At the other end was a very large man, _very large_ , with a large red beard, and long hair, same shade of red as his beard. He was wearing a green tunic, cut off sleeves, under, what looks like, chain male, armored skirt, and a traditional viking helmet on the top of his head. Next to him was another man who wasn't as big as him, but still pretty large. The whiskers on his face were uneven and golden blonde, as well as the hair on his head.

Walking towards the two vikings, Robb saw two dragons, as black as night, flying towards the village. And there were two riders on them.

Stopping a few feet from the two vikings. The five men were silent, stating at each other waiting for the first person to speak. Robb looked between Ser Rodrick and McMallin who both showed a look of confusion.

"Well, eh guess eh'll start," the viking with the uneven blonde wiskers spoke up, "Meh name e' Gobber, th' blacksmith. This man" he said motioning the man to his right "e' Stoick th' Vast, chief o' Berk."

"Chief Stoick," Robb said reaching out his hand, "Robb Stark." Stoick grasped his hand and shook. Robb felt a twitch of pain in his hand, the large viking had a very hard grip, but Robb was not about to show any pain or discomfort. Before his first battle, Greatjon Umber told him to show no fear or pain ever while he is in battle. Following up with that, Lord Umber said that the only time a man should ever show fear is when his wife is giving birth to his child.

"I knew your father," Chief Stoick said, "he was a good, honorable, man and he saved my life when he could've just left me for dead. You and your family are always welcomed on Berk, and you may stay here as long as you need." Motioning towards the large cliff, Robb was assuming the village was at the top of it. "You and your family are welcome to stay at my house, while your men are permitted to use the inn that's nearby the town square. There will be a feast tonight in the great hall, you and men are welcome to attend. I would take you and your family to my house, but I'm sorry to say I'm very busy at the moment, so my son Hiccup will take you there"

Robb could see a man, probably around his age, walking towards the chief, there was a raven haired girl walking next to him, and two dragons black as night behind them. They were both wearing similar armor, they were wearing a black colored leather breast plate with a red symbol on the right shoulder pad. "Dad," said the auburn haired boy, "we have a problem."

"Hiccup," Chief Stoick said, "I need you to show Lord Stark here where our house is in the village. Him and his family members will be taking your room until further notice." The boy, Hiccup, looked kinda surprised by this statement and it seems Chief Stoick noticed. "Now I know that this little inconvenient for you at the time, but I knew this man's father and I can assure you if Lord Stark here possesses even one eighth the honor his father had nothing will happen any of the possessions in the room."

Hiccup seemed to accept this pretty quickly, but it also looks like he had other things on his mind at the moment. "Alright dad," Hiccup said, "but we have a problem that we need to talk about at some point tonight." The chief seemed to already have an idea what his son was talking about and he nods with a look of understanding on his face. They then turned to Robb. "Alright," Hiccup started, "when you and your family is ready I'll take you to my house."

Robb felt an elbow gently tap his ribs, and heard a cough from McMallin. "I am terribly sorry," Robb started, "but there is a traitor that we were to execute tonight. Is there anywhere I can perform this task and not be an issue."

"Well you can do this on your ship right now," Chief Stoick said casually. It would seem that this isn't the first time Stoick has carried out or witnessed an execution.

"Ser Rodrick," Robb flatly said, "prep the execution and tell Theon to bring Ice from my cabin, McMallin, please bring the traitor onto deck." Everybody proceeded to do their respective tasks quickly and everything was ready within five minutes.

It seemed that time was standing still, everybody was watching him. The dock workers, who didn't even know where he was from, was watching him. Both vikings and dragons alike were watching him, he didn't know why everyone was so interested in him performing this task. Was it that they enjoyed watching the death of another person? Was it so that they remind themselves that death still exists in times of peace?

Robb saw out of the corner of his eye, the only three people not watching were Chief Stoick, his son, and that raven haired girl. From where Robb was standing it looked like they were in the middle of an intense conversation. _They must be talking about the problem Hiccup mentioned earlier_ Robb thought.

There was a platform in front of the ships wheel, Ser Rodrick was standing on the platform with the traitor, who had his hands bound behind his back. At the base of the steps to the top was Theon, holding Ice as he did for so many executions that his father had carried out, and McMallin. On the other side of the platform was his family, his wife, his younger sister, his two little brothers, and Hodor who was, as always, carrying Bran on his back.

Robb didn't want Rickon to be there, but his wife was the one who actually talked him into bringing the youngest Stark. _"How old were you when your father brought you to your first execution," Sheery said. Robb didn't respond. "Younger than Rickon is now, this is past due for him."_ And so Rickon is here watching. Walking up the stairs to the top Robb saw a section of the platform that was protruding further up, and Ser Rodrick put his foot on the back of the traitors knees and he fell and his neck lay on the higher bit of wood.

"What is your name prisoner," Robb said in a voice that showed no emotion. He tried to speak in a voice his father had when he was executing someone. No emotion.

"Willam," the man on his knees said flatly.

"Willam," Robb said, "do you have any last words?"

"I do," Willam said, sucking in some air, "I know that I am guilty. I fully confess to that, I just was doing what I thought was best for the people on this ship that I care about. I trust you can understand that m'lord. So go on, do your duty." Willam closed his eyes and calmed his breath, seemingly accepting his fate.

Robb nodded to Theon and he walked up the stairs, Ice in tow. Faintly in the background, Robb heard his wife's voice, "Don't look away Rickon, your brother will know." That reminded Robb of an execution several years ago where his bastard brother, Jon, said, almost, the same words to Bran.

Theon presented the handle of Ice to Robb and he pulled the ancestral greatsword out of the sheath. Holding the handle, the tip of the blade dug a bit into the wood of the platform. "I Lord Robb of House Stark," Robb started, "after hearing your confession of tretory and attempted mutiny, sentence you to die." And with that, Robb gripped the sword as tight as he could and with all his might swung the blade down on the traitors neck. The sound of both tearing flesh and shattering bones filled the air.

Willams head fell down from the platform and landed at the base of the ships wheel. Robb heard the sound of Ser Rodrick slowly exhaling, as if he was relieved that Robb actually went through with killing the man. Theon presented Robb with the sheath for the sword and he slid the blade back into its place. Walking down from the platform, Robb saw McMallin give him a quick nod as the captain went off to other crucial matters concerning his ship. Walking to where his family was standing, Robb saw met with Rickon saying, "I didn't look Robb, I promise." Robb gave his younger brother a smile and roughed his hair up.

"Listen everybody," Robb said to his family, "we are going to be staying at the Chief's house and he is graciously giving us his sons room, so I expect everyone to be respectful and gracious. When you are all ready to go, meet me down on the docks." Walking away from his family, Robb saw a small green dragon nipping at Willam's head, as well as a crow.

Robb never was a fan of executing someone. It was different when they were at war, or he was in the middle of a battle. To him it seemed more honorable for a man to kill another man only when his life was on the line as well. If he was a different man Robb probably would've hired a justice to do the killing for him, but he isn't a different man, he was Robb Stark, son of Eddard Stark. _Our way is the old way_ Robb thought. _The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword_.

By the time Robb got back to where he was standing when he met Chief Stoick, the chief had left, leaving his son and the raven haired woman. Before anyone could even speak, the large black dragon rushed past the two vikings and was standing in front of Robb. Sniffing him? Was the dragon sniffing him? To Robb, probably the strangest thing about this large black reptile was that his eyes were filled with such curiosity. The dragon didn't seem to see him as a threat and was curious about the foreign smells of Westeros.

"Toothless get back," Hiccup said form behind the black dragon. The dragon looked kinda sadden by hearing the viking tell it to stop.

 _Toothless?!_ Robb thought. _What kind of a name is Toothless?_

Just then, Robb heard his family coming from behind him. They stopped right behind him. "Alright," Hiccup said, "looks like you are all ready. If you'll follow me I'll take you to where you guys are staying." Turning around, he started walking. The raven haired girl looked like she was about to say something, but Hiccup cut her off. "We'll talk about it later." And with that, the girl saddled up on her black dragon and flew off in the direction of the village.

The docks were hectic with large vikings working, and with the arrival of the people from Westeros there seems to be less space on the docks to walk. There wasn't many ships docked, but the ones that were looked like they have been through some hell earlier. Most of the ships had many scorch marks, which didn't seem that uncommon given the large amount of living dragons in the area. But there was one ship that many scorch marks on it that looked different from the other ships, but it also had a large amount of arrows in the wood that the dock workers were pulling out.

The docks were at the base of a _very_ steep cliff, probably seventeen meters high, and there was a wooden bridge leading to the top of the cliff. The bridge was a lot more sturdy than Robb had originally thought, it looked fairly old, but the wood was firm and the nails in the wood was holding strong. It could even support a dragon, which it is currently doing, walking along next to Hiccup was his dragon. He couldn't help glance down at the direwolf walking right next to him and think that this looked like a mirror image. Seems that these dragons are to the vikings are what direwolves are to the Starks. Their, animal, other half.

Making it to the top of the bridge, Robb was surprised by how close the village actually was to the edge of the cliff. Not even five meters away from the edge of the cliff was one of the village houses. The houses looked kind of like the houses in some of the villages he visited back home. The only difference he could really see, from the outside, is the roofs stretched higher than the ones in Westeros. There's probably a difference on what the houses looked like on the inside, but at least from the outside, they looked somewhat familiar to Robb.

Walking through the village was actually different than what Robb thought it would be like. He expected every single person to watch them as they walked through the streets, but that's not at all what happened. In fact, pretty much the opposite happened. Nobody paid any real attention to them. The only time someone paid attention to them was when a woman selling something, Robb couldn't really understand what she was saying. Hiccup must have heard, cause he turned around and said, "Regista, don't bother these people please." She then bowed and backed away making room for them to continue on.

Furthur into the village, they came across the village forge. The sound of metal slamming on metal was coming from the building, Robb could smell the coal and hot metal coming from it. Walking past, Robb saw, inside the building, a dragon laying lazily on the ground next to the furnace. _Hmmm_ Robb thought, _looks like everyone here has a dragon_.

Further down the road, a handful of small dragons flew across them from one ally way to another on across from it. The suddenness of the dragons flying in front of them seemed to frighten Hodor, for he started freaking out. Jumping up and down, screaming, " _HODOR, HODOR, HODOR!_ " After a few moments of him freaking out, he landed on his rear and started sobbing into his hands. Coming out from the ally way the dragons flew to, one lone small dragon was watching Hodor, looking concerned for the friendly giant of Winterfell. The small reptile crawled towards Hodor, gently climbing up on his chest. At first Hodor looked as if he was about to scream again, but then the dragon started licking the tears from Hodor's face. The friendly giant had a large smile spread across his face as the dragon then crawled up onto his shoulder and perched itself there. Hodor then happily said, "Hodor." Soon Hodor got back up on his feet and we continued on towards the Chief's house. Robb could see the very edge of the smile Hiccup had on his face.

The finally reached the Chief's house, right outside the village. There was nothing very special looking about the house, it was a little bit bigger looking than the rest of the villages', but other than that, not much. Inside the house, there was a fire pit about three meters from the door, there was a few chairs around the pit. The rest of the house was dimly lit, the fire doesn't look like it has been tended to in a while. "My room is at the top of the stairs," Hiccup said, standing next to the stairs. "make yourselves at home up there."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Robb saw the room that belonged to the chief's son. There wasn't much to the room, just a bed, desk, and a dresser. Examining the bed more closely, he saw that it was just a wooden bed frame with a pillow and a blanket. The desk was covered with sheets of paper with drawings on them. While everyone was settling into the small room, Robb saw examining the drawings on the desk.

Picking up one of the drawings, Robb couldn't help but admire the skill of drawing something like this. On the paper was the large black dragon that was close to the viking boy Stoick was talking to. The dragon looked like it was in midair, about to pounce on something, but the face that the reptile had was full of joy and playfulness. Robb had seen a great deal of painters' works back home, and none of them were this well done.

Out of curiosity, the Stark picked up another piece of paper with a drawing on it that put the dragon's one to shame. There were seven people, all who looked like they were around the age of six and ten, or seven and ten. On the far left side of the group were two people, a boy and a girl, the boy was wearing a long sleeve tunic and the girl was wearing a long sleeve tunic as well and light coat over it. They looked like a younger version of the two vikings he saw at the docks. To the right of the boy was another boy, but he was bigger built and he was wearing a tunic with cut off sleeves and a helmet with horns. To the right of that boy was two vikings who looked very much the same, the only distinguishing feature that the two had were that they were both wearing helmets, and one had their horns pointing towards the sky and the other had their horns pointing towards the ground. Next to the two similar looking teens was a large boy, not like the strong looking boy, no this boy was, to put it bluntly, fat. He was wearing a tunic with cut off sleeves and a viking helmet. To the right of the large boy was a girl wearing a tunic with cut off sleeves, and armored shoulder pads. Her hair was braided and slung over her shoulder.

Placing the picture down, Robb saw a little book on the desk. He knew he shouldn't look at the contents inside, but curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

Flipping to a random page. " _I was looking at the blade Atla had and it had these strange runes on it. I looked through all the scrolls and books that we have and I had absolutely no idea what the symbols meant. So after giving up on my research I decided to see how it would fair in combat, and it turns out that the only metal that stood any chance against it was the gronckle iron. Atla says that the only people who know about the this type of metal are from a place called Westeros, which happens to be where Atla is from._ "

Seeing the word Westeros, Robb's eyes shot wide open. This _Atla_ girl is apparently from Westeros. Who is she? What part of Westeros is she from? How did she get to this island?

Curious got the better of him once again, and he flipped to a random page and started reading. " _I'm not exactly sure how long I was in those tunnels, but I eventually saw sunlight. Running up to the entrance I saw how high it was to the top and knew I couldn't climb out of it. So I figured the best option was to call out for help. After a few minutes of calling for help, someone finally answered. Atla was looking down at me, as well as Toothless and Ellipse. 'Need some help,' she said. 'Oh no I'm doing perfectly fine down here,' I responded. 'Well I was gonna help, but if you're doing fine. I guess...' she said. 'Wait,' I cried out, 'please help.' She flashed a smile. 'I'll be back in a few with some rope' she said and left on Ellipse. Getting back, she threw one end of the rope down so I could climb back up. When I got to the top, 'Thanks,' I told her and she flashed me that smile I love seeing on her face. I'm not sure why, but we ended up just walking towards the village instead of flying. A few minutes into the walk I felt the back of her hand brush up against the back of mine. I had two thoughts; one was grab her hand, and the other was don't grab her hand. And I, gladly, went with the former. When I grabbed her hand and didn't feel her pull away, I felt a wave of relief was over me. We walked hand in hand all the way to the edge of the village, not at any moment did it feel awkward or uncomfortable. It felt perfect. I have a good feeling this might be the start of something._

Robb felt that he had read enough of Hiccup's private journal, and shut the book. Then Hiccup appeared in the doorway of the room, looking directly at him. "Robb," he said, "may I talk to you for a moment." Robb followed Hiccup down the stairs, they were standing by the fire pit and a pleasant smell filled the air. "I'm going to leave now, my father won't be home until later tonight, and there's also a chance that he'll have had a few mugs of ale so if there's something you need to tell him tonight I would suggest you save it till morning.

"There's some salmon on the fire, and there's a barrel of water under the stairs with some mugs. Also I know what it's like to live in a war and how hard it is to sleep at night. In the kettle there, above the fire, is a tea that will help anyone go to sleep if they need it." Walking to the front door and opening it. "I'll be at the Great Hall for the feast, you all are more than welcome to come if you want to. You can't miss it, it's at the top of the large set of stone stairs." Hiccup was about to walk out, but then he turned back to look at Robb, a serious expression on his face. "If it comes to it, Berk will fight by House Stark's side." And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Robb felt arms circle around his chest, feeling his wife's body against his back. "What are you thinking," Sherry asked.

There was many things going through the Stark's mind at this moment. There was a great chance that some of the Stark men will be at that feast tonight, and they might cause an incident if Robb wasn't there to make sure nothing out of line happened with one of them. "I think I'm going to have to go to that feast," Robb said, "and make sure nothing irreversible happens between us and these Berkians."

Feeling a kiss on the back of his neck. "I'll take care of everyone here," he heard his wife say, "take Theon with you." The sound of feet walking up the sets came from behind him.

"Theon," Robb barked, loud enough for Theon to hear, as he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs behind him. "You and me are going to the Berkians feast tonight. We are to make sure that our men are behaving and being pleasant to our viking hosts."

They walked out the front door of the house. The sun was very close to the horizon, the colors were beautifully dancing off the ripples in the water. The clouds that were obstructing the sun's rays earlier have all dissipated and the sky was wide open. The wind was chilling the air, if Robb wasn't from the North he may have had a problem cold winds, but he was a Stark of Winterfell and the cold winds were starting to make him feel more at home.

Hiccup was right, the Great Hall wasn't hard to find at all, all Robb did was look to his left and saw the large stone staircase. It was also lit up pretty well. The walk through the village was the polar opposite as the walk through it he experienced earlier today. The streets were almost completely barren, aside from the occasional lone, drunk, viking or dragon. Meanwhile throughout most of the walk Theon was talking about hoping to find that raven haired girl at the docks. _One of these day_ Robb thought, _that appetite of pretty girls of his is going to get him in trouble_.

The walk up to the top of the stone steps was more grueling than Robb had expected, but him and Theon had made it to the top nonetheless. The large doors were closed, but the noise from the inside was easily coming out. "Here we go," Robb silently said to himself, as he opened the door to the Great Hall.

 **So... it's been awhile.**

 **I don't really have a good excuse as to why it took me so long to finish this chapter, so I'm just going to say I'm soooooooooooo sorry.**

 **Hope you all have a good one and thank you all for your support.**

 **Constructive criticism is requested.**


End file.
